The Day the Rottens Won – Alternate Version
by Luiz4200
Summary: Based on Laff-a-Lympics comic book story "The Day the Rottens Won". Spoiler warning for the comic story.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Scooby's All Star Laff-a-Lympics or any character from either the cartoon or the comics.**

 **The Day the Rottens Won – Alternate Version**

"Welcome, Laff-a-Lympics fans!" Snagglepuss announced. "This is Snagglepuss…"

"…and Mildew Wolf…" Snagglepuss' fellow field reporter Mildew Wolf intervened.

"…announcing live from the Gerald K. Doonton Memorial Coliseum where our two Funtastic teams, the Yogi Yahooeys and the Scooby Doobies; and the dastardly, dishonest, double-dealing even, Really Rottens will compete for the Laff-a-Lympic gold trophy."

"And this is not a regular Laff-a-Lympic tournament where all events are worthy points and the team with the biggest number of points wins." Mildew added. "This time, the last event is a tug-of-war between the two teams that accumulated the biggest and second biggest number of points from the other events and whoever wins the tug-of-war wins the trophy regardless of how many points each team has."

"Who will win?" Snagglepuss asked. "The Yogis? The Scoobies? Or, heaven forbid it, will it be the day the Rottens win?"

"Ha!" Mildew scoffed at the idea. "If those rotten savages win, I'll eat my hat!"

"No time for pointless bets, Mildew." Snagglepuss replied. "The athletes are readying themselves for the first event. The shot put. Radley Crown, chairman of our citizen's benevolent society, is throwing the first shot."

"Good throw, Mr. Crown." A man sitting next to Radley Crown commented.

"Thank you, Mr. Mayor." Crown replied. "Now, if you excuse me, I have another appointment." He said and then left.

"The first savage, er, athlete to throw the shot is Dinky Dalton of the Really Rottens." Mildew announced. Dinky made his throw. "Dinky Dalton gets 41 feet with his throw."

Right after that, Blue Falcon joined his already present teammates. "Sorry I'm late. I had an emergency." Blue Falcon hated keeping secrets from his fellow Scoobies but Dynomutt is the only one of them he'd trust with the fact he's Radley Crown.

"Where's Dynomutt?" Shaggy asked. "Didn't he come with you?"

"My canine companion must be busy stopping a crime." Blue Falcon suggested.

"You said it, B.F." Dynomutt replied as he showed up. "A crook was trying to rob a bank but I stopped him and recovered the money."

"Congratulations, my friend." Blue Falcon commented.

"You still made it on time to see Speed Buggy throwing the shot." Babu the genie said.

Speed Buggy then made his throw. "43 feet!" Snagglepuss announced after the judge's confirmation. "The Scoobies bested the Rottens by 2 feet."

"Now the Great Grape Ape is throwing for the Yogis!" Mildew commented. Grape Ape put his shot into a pipe and blew it into the outer space, unknowingly foiling an alien invasion.

Snagglepuss and Mildew Wolf waited until they were informed of the judge's decision. "The judge has decided." Snagglepuss announced. "The Yogi Yahooeys win the shot put and get 25 points; the Scooby Doobies get second place and 10 points; while the Really Rottens get third place and 5 points."

Mildew Wolf took over. "With the first event over, it's now time for the foot race. One savage from each team will run ¼ mile. Boo Boo Bear will race for the Rottens while the Scoobies are being represented by their own captain Scooby Doo and Dread Baron will run for the Rottens."

As the three runners aligned themselves for the start, they waited for the beginning sign. "And the race started!" Snagglepuss excitedly proclaimed. "Scooby Doo positions himself on the lead with Dread Baron in a close second! Boo Boo is in last place and doesn't seem to have a chance to catch up to the leaders! Aaaaaand they cross the finish line but Dread Baron and Scooby Doo were so close it might be necessary to watch a slow motion reply to find out who won." The Laff-a-Lympic official committee seemed to have agreed since they're watching a replay. "We now have the official results: Scooby Doo won by one dog's nose and his team received 25 points; Dread Baron made it second and his team got 10 points; and Boo Boo Bear finished third getting 5 points for his team!" Snagglepuss announced. "The Scooby Doobies are now leading the overall score with 35 points; the Yogi Yahooeys are in second with 30 points; and the Really Rottens are in last place with 15 points."

"Drat!" Dread Baron exclaimed. "Now we have to win the third event or kiss goodbye to our chances of entering the tug-of-war."

"The third event is the pole vault." Mildew announced. "With the Rottens needing to win this event to have a chance of winning the trophy, we'll have to pay double attention to whatever dirty tricks they'll use to cheat their way into victory."

"The nerve of that wolf." Dread Baron angrily commented to his teammates. "Assuming we'll cheat. Just because we did it every other Laff-a-Lympic issue. Is that a reason?"

"Dread, perhaps we should really cheat." The Great Fondoo suggested.

Dread Baron angrily glared at his magician teammate. "Fondoo, we all agreed we were so tired of always getting caught and disqualified we'd try to play fairly for once no matter how painful the idea sounded."

"Yes, Dread Baron." Fondoo reluctantly accepted the reply.

"The first vaulter is Daisy Mayhem for the Really Rottens." Snagglepuss announced and she readied herself to do her vaulting. "Daisy Mayhem reached the height of 9 feet and how it's Dynomutt's turn to vault for the Scooby Doobies."

"I can jump as high without even using a pole." Dynomutt declared as he vaulted by stretching one of his legs. He indeed reached the same height Daisy Mayhem did.

"Both the Really Rottens and the Scooby Doobies reached 9 feet, meaning that Yogi Bear, who's vaulting for the Yogi Yahooeys, must be able to reach as much as they did to be able to enter the last event." Snagglepuss commented.

Realizing the accuracy of Snagglepuss' statement, Yogi Bear ordered his bar to be raised to that level. Unfortunately, for him, the self-proclaimed smarter than the average bear failed to complete his vault. "As the only vaulter who failed, Yogi Bear got only the third place's 5 points while the other entrants got 25 points each for their respective teams, placing the Scooby Doobies further on the lead with 60 points while the Really Rottens are now in second with 40 points and the Yogi Yahooeys finish last with 35 points."

"With these results, the tug-of-war will be played between the Scoobies and the Rottens while the Yogis are now out of today's Laff-a-Lympic championship." Mildew Wolf stated.

"The tug-of-war will feature four entrants from each finalist team and they're approaching the rope as I speak." Snagglepuss commented. "Babu the genie, Hong Kong Phooey, Captain Caveman and Blue Falcon will pull for the Scooby Doobies while Dread Baron, Mumbly, Dirty Dalton and Dinky Dalton are representing the Really Rottens."

"May the best team win!" Blue Falcon declared out of good sportsmanship.

"Which will be us!" Dread Baron replied.

The two teams spent the next hour and a few minutes pulling until the Scooby Doobies gave in and the Rottens won. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Snagglepuss and Mildew Wolf screamed in frustration. "It can't be!"

"I don't mind losing but losing to the Rottens is awful." Shaggy commented. **(1)**

"I can be a good loser but I'd rather be a mediocre winner." Hokey Wolf commented. **(1)**

The Mayor sadly approached Dread Baron. "It's my unfortunate duty to give you this trophy."

"Thank you, Mr. Mayor." Dread Baron proudly replied while receiving the trophy.

"I know a wolf that must swallow his words." Junior Creepley teased. "And his hat."

Mildew begrudgingly ate his hat as previously promised.

"Mr. Baron, may I interview you?" Snagglepuss sadly asked.

"Of course." Dread Baron happily replied. He was too happy to deny such a simple request.

"Mr. Baron, I saw no signs of cheating during the whole contest." Snagglepuss commented. "Any comments?"

"Well, Snagglepuss, after so many times seeing our attempts to win by cheating resulting on our team getting caught and disqualified, we decided to play fairly for a change and see what happened." Dread Baron explained to everyone's surprise. "I can't speak for my teammates but I've learned a lesson more valuable than this trophy or the cash prize."

"Did you learn the value of fair play and will no longer cheat?" Blue Falcon hopefully asked.

"Are you kidding?" Dread Baron laughed at the idea. "I've learned it's hard to play fairly. Be ready for next time, when we'll cheat enough to make up for this day of fair play."

Practically every non-Rotten was disgusted at this comment. "This is Mildew Wolf hoping this fic's author no longer wastes his time with a Laff-a-Lympic story.

 **THE END**

 **Author's Note: I wrote this fic because it disappointed me the Rottens didn't win in the comic as the title made me expect.**

 **Note: Shaggy's and Hokey's comments based on the original comic story.**


End file.
